1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise-reducing headset, and particularly, to a noise-reducing headset which allows a user to adjust the length of the suspending arm entering the connecting part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the design trend of the electronic products (e.g., MP3s, smart phones, and tablet PCs) unanimously goes toward thinner and lighter such that it is easier and more convenient for users to carry and handle this kind of products. The peripheral products must keep improving to follow this trend. A headset is the best example. Headsets can be roughly classified as the headphone type, the ear plug type, and the ear hook type, etc.
Traditional headphone headsets are inconvenient to carry due to their big sizes. Thus, a plurality of manufacturers begin to improve the folding mechanism of the headset and the adjusting mechanism of the suspending arm of the headset ear cover. By adjusting the length of the suspending arm and collapsing inward the ear covers, the size of a headset can be greatly reduced and makes it convenient for users to take along.